


Camellia Red

by missfactryowner (snuberr), snuberr



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/missfactryowner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/snuberr
Summary: Jack is mourning the loss of Ashi...until the arrival of a mysterious geisha changes everything. It leads him to believe the gods are granting him another chance at happiness. However, not everything is at it seems, as even the flower and willow world can have thorns. Jack/Ashi.





	1. Chapter 1

Camellia Red

* * *

 

 

A plume of white smoke rose from the kindled incense, it curled into the air in soft hazy ribbons.

Sitting back on his heels, Jack looked at his humble offering to the kamidana. A bowl of rice, a cup of tea, and a branch of spring's first bloom of cherry blossoms. He took a deep, clarifying breath and, with yuzu beads in hand, began to pray.

He had only just entered a meditative state when he was interrupted.

"Prince Shinjiro."

Jack exhaled sharply as the shoji door opened. A man whose smile blended with his wrinkles entered, shutting the panel as he dropped to his knees. He bowed respectfully.

"Mr. Nakamura." Jack acknowledged the old chamberlain, keeping his voice neutral. All the palace servants knew Jack was not to be disturbed at this time of day. One would have to be either foolish or ignorant to do so. But Nakamura, an esteemed man of service, was neither those things. A special purpose gleamed in the man's wizened eyes.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, your highness," said Nakamura, "but I was instructed by their imperial majesties to introduce a very special guest to you."

Jack narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "A guest?"

Nakamura nodded, his head tilting behind him. Jack's gaze trailed past the man. On the shoji screen, a silhouette of a figure appeared. It shrank as they lowered themselves onto the floor. They sat there, waiting to be let in. Jack's curious indifference flared to irritation when it was obviously a woman's shape. Nakamura reached behind him for the door but Jack stilled his hand with just a word.

"Don't."

"Prince Shinjiro?"

"I do not wish to see anyone right now." Jack said, then in a more unfriendly tone, added. "Tell my parents that I do not appreciate their attempts at matchmaking when I am still in mourning."

Nakamura's face ashened at that, and Jack almost felt sorry for shooting the messenger, but this was for the best. If word of his displeasure got back to his parents, the emperor and empress, perhaps they would reconsider shoving young women in his direction. Jack had denounced all their plans of an omiai, so they thought themselves clever by creating happenstance circumstances, inviting young daughters of noble families for banquets and palace revelry. All done in the hopes of some young chit capturing his attention to speedily aid his transition from mourning.

Jack chafed at their good intentions. He did not expect them to understand why he ritually donned his montsuki and haori or offered incense and prayers at the altar everyday without fail. His unbound hair barely expressed a fraction of his sadness.

It had been a little more than a year since he defeated Aku—at the cost of Ashi, his great love. The moment his blade struck Aku, Jack arrived too late at the conclusion that Ashi was bound to the demon, that without him, her existence would cease. Vividly, he could still remember the anguish of watching her fade before his very eyes, how his fingers reached out to her, only to comb through nothing but air.

"But your highness…" Nakamura boldly protested, stirring Jack from his remembered sorrow. "She's travelled this far to meet you. At least, for an introduction"—

"I will not grant it."

"She's the most sought-after geisha in the country, she came all the way here to Edo just to make your acquaintance. She is Miss"-

"I said I will not grant it."

"Prince Shinjiro. You cannot let yourself be consumed by this…" The chamberlain struggled to find the right word, "… _grief_. Your parents only wish the best for you. Isolating yourself like this, it is unbecoming of a prince, a beloved hero"- Nakamura abruptly ceased at the pronounced clatter of yuzu beads on the tatami.

"A hero you say," Jack shook his head and gave him an icy glare. "You do not know the weight of those words, the weight I have to carry."

"Prince Shinjiro, if you could just take one moment"-

"I believe this conversation is over," Jack said, rising to his feet, "send your guest my apologies and provide her with compensation."

"But your highness"-

Jack walked over to the amado leading to the private veranda, the room instantly brightened as he opened it. He looked the retainer once more over his shoulder. "Mr. Nakamura. This is the end of this discussion. Now, if you please…"

Nakamura could only gape as Jack closed the panel shut, casting the room once more in soft darkness, as well as ending further pursuit of the matter. Sighing, the old man straightened his back in his seiza and carefully shuffled around towards the shoji doors behind him. He would have to break the news to the young woman...not that she had not heard it for herself.

* * *

Usually the long flights of stairs would make Nakamura tired and winded, but somehow there was a spring in his step and the years seemed to slough off of him, and he suspected it had something to do with the company.

The young geisha certainly lived up to her reputation

She was a beauty to behold with her arched feathery brows that framed her catlike eyes, small perky nose, and pouty red lips. She carried a graceful posture in her descending steps, her white tabi-clad feet producing no sound, while the filtered sunlight from the shoji and ranma made the artful loops of her black hair gleam like silvery catches of moonlight on the water. The neutral propriety of her surroundings seemed to transform into a floating byobu with her as the focus in her spring green kimono and pumpkin-colored obi and scarlet obiage and obi-jime.

Truly, a vision of springtime.

The old chamberlain shook his head. Had the prince not been stubborn, he would have been enamored at first sight.

"I am sorry that I was not able to meet his highness." She broke through his thoughts as they paused on a landing. "I hope I did not inconvenience him in any way." She gifted Nakamura with a smile, tilting her chin ever so slightly that the silk flowers of her hair ornaments swayed.

"Oh no!" He said, tripping over his own tongue like a young fool. "M-My lady, there is nothing to apologize for. You have been so gracious, given the circumstance, even so far as to redirect blame. It is the prince who should be sorry." After all, she had only acted upon the summons of the palace.

She batted her lashes. "The prince? Surely not. He seems like such a busy man."

"No…" Nakamura sighed. "He's only been keeping to his own company ever since…" He caught himself abruptly. It was not wise to share details of the royal family to outsiders.

"Ever since what?" She asked in piqued curiosity, fanning her fingers to her crimson lips, her sleeves draped to reveal the embroidered flowers that ran along the dyed silk. "Do you perhaps mean from the time he slayed the demon? I have heard the stories." She then gushed, bending her head to him conspiratorially. "Is it true he accomplished such a feat unaided?" Mischief sparkled in her eyes.

Nakamura found her gaiety infectious, reminding him of his own grandchildren. "Yes, he did it all by himself like the hero he was prophesized to be, with the magic blade given by the gods."

"My!"

"His battle lasted mere minutes to us, but if you've heard the stories…"

"He spent fifty years in the future, was it not?"

The old man chuckled. "He is a man of noble worth, the prince. Chosen by the gods. It is not too hard to believe given what this country had to endure." He frowned, recalling the horrors of the last year, a world ravaged by pain and darkness that had lasted almost two decades. Now in this newly ushered peace, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

He shook away those thoughts. The past was the past and his sentimental heart rejoiced with serenity at what this new era could possibly offer-new wonders and glories, similar to the young beauty before him.

"I feel bad for the prince…" She frowned. "He sounded so…" her eyes drooped, "...sad."

Nakamura smiled at her generous concern. "The prince has gone through a lot...he spoke of having to make big sacrifices."

"One can only imagine…" She hummed softly, looking directly into his eyes. She held his gaze for a few long moments, before blinking slowly and speaking in soft drawn-out breathy whispers. "What sort of sacrifice, I wonder?"

"Yes, well…the one that affected him the most was losing his supposed lover in a distant time." He shook his head sorrowfully, "I pity him, but when things are beyond one's control, we have to carry on. He is the prince and one day he will"- Once again, Nakamura stopped himself, beads of cold sweat lining between the creases of his bald head. He had spoken too much. Nobody knew of this time-faded lover. Nobody but the family's trusted members that included himself were to know about it, yet he revealed it to her.

Something about her presence lowered his guards and she had the honeyed voice of a soothsayer. He dismissed those thoughts away. No, it was his fault, not this innocent girl. He was clearly just getting too old.

"Who was this lover? Was she beautiful?"

Nakamura smiled uneasily.

"Nobody knows…." The chamberlain knew he had to change the topic but her sparkling curious eyes held his mind captive. "Only the prince would know. We only have her name."

She made a fluttery movement with her sleeve, as she touched a hand upon her cheek, beaming at him. "Do you know it?"

Nakamura exhaled slowly.

She was truly a marvel…

"I do…It's hard to forget when you are standing in front of me."

Another tilt of her head. "And why is that?"

"You both bear the same name. This lover and you.  _Miss Ashi_."

* * *

Ashi's Oka-san (as what was expected of all the okiya girls to call her) was beyond annoyed. This was the first time someone rejected Ashi, her darling of girls, and it had to be the prince! As they walked out into the imperial palace gardens, nothing could cool down the proprietess' temper, not even the gentle fragrant breeze.

"How could he not even look at you?! Does he look down on us because we are not from the capital? Well! Kyoto used to be capital before Aku!" She huffed under her breath, the large gray mass of her hairdo wobbling from her wake. "I heard the hero prince was noble with a kind soul, but perhaps these rumors give him more for little credence." Thankfully, no guard or staff was in proximity to her rant. "All that fame must have gone to his head!"

Ashi tried to soothe her with words, gently reminding her of what made the prince a hero in the first place. When that did not work, she reminded the older woman of her health, that it was not good for her nerves to get so worked up over such a silly matter.

Oka-san's eyes snapped incredulously at Ashi.

"Silly? My girl, there is nothing silly about this! You are not called the  _golden blossom_  for nothing! I do not care if he is the prince! Such rudeness!"

The  _golden blossom_  was a title given to Ashi on her debut by the women who ran the most prominent teahouse in Gion. Ashi only had less than a year of formal training after she joined her Oka-san's fold. She had entered shortly after the okiya's doors reopened that desperately sought a new generation of artisans. Most of the girls were those wanting to start a better life after Aku's regime. It had not been easy, as it always was in the beginning; there were hardly any entertainers in demand, especially during the great reconstruction.

But when Ashi walked through the doors, the flower and the willow world was not only reawakened but revitalized.

It took years to become a full-fledged geisha, but after the liberation, rules had to be bent, and if anyone was more deserving of such an exception, it was Ashi. All the lessons and training seemed like child's play to her, mastering them in one try despite her claim of having had no prior experience. She was a prodigy and a beauty with her attractive features. Though she did not possess the lily-white skin of the standard, the healthy glow of her sun-kissed skin radiated with as much warmth as the sunrise that daring to bleach it was blasphemous.

The matriarchs of the hanamichi district agreed that if anyone should lead them to a brighter, prospering future, it would be Ashi. Her debut marked the blossoming of a new golden age of entertainment, ushering in a new stream of revenues not just for okiyas and teahouses, but also for rakugo theaters and kabuki performers, and much more.

Ashi smiled at Oka-san, producing a fan from her obi. The vexed woman took it, not to refresh her heated state but more to occupy her fidgety hands, helping her calm down somewhat.

"We were well-received, Oka-san." reminded Ashi. "The stewards were very pleased and mentioned having us again in the future."

An invitation to the palace was nothing to sneeze at, even Oka-san had to grunt out her admittance. "Yes, it is a big honor. One I had never even dared to dream." With her free hand, she reached out for Ashi's hand, her face finally softening. "And it's all because of you, dear. You've been such a blessing. I'm fortunate you chose my okiya."

"I'm glad you accepted me," was Ashi's touched reply.

The moment of peace quickly faded when Oka-san once again snorted angrily. "And I'm insulted that prince did not. The nerve! Who does he think he is?!"

"Um," Ashi blinked. "The prince?"

"Yes, but still!"

Oka-san continued her tirade as she ambled on to the direction of the outer gates, where they were preparing the rickshaw. Ashi lingered behind, stopping in front the large rectangular pool that hosted a plethora of floating petals. She bent ever slightly, catching her own reflection...that wore a furious scowl.

Her thoughts mirrored that of Oka-san's, only darker.

How dare that wretched fool spurn her? When he had callously dismissed her earlier, Ashi wanted to barge right in and give the cretin a piece of her mind. She recalled how her hands balled up in her lap, knuckles whitening. She had imagined a hundred, delightful ways she could show him exactly what she was capable of, but with the grace of her training, she managed restraint, willing herself to sit outside prim and proper.

She straightened back, pursing her lips. This was not how she envisioned the first meeting to happen. Not that there had been a meeting. The prince certainly made sure of that.

She crossed her arms beneath her silk sleeves, her eyes following the butterfly scatterings of falling flowers from the trees that bordered the water as she reviewed the information she gleaned from the old chamberlain. Most of what the old fool had said confirmed what was public knowledge - except for one interesting tidbit.

The prince had had a lover. Not surprising. Men of esteem and power always did, it was almost always expected. How serendipitous though for this mystery woman, irrelevant of her status or origin, to have the same name as hers! If that old fool had only finished announcing her name, perhaps the prince would have changed his tune about meeting her. Maybe he would have been a sentimental clod and called it kismet.

Ashi sighed, scolding herself for focusing on what-might-have-beens. There was nothing she could do to alter recent events to her favor. But she could, however, count on herself to make the most out of the next invitation that she had personally guaranteed with her wit and smile.

The prince was  _still_ a man. A hero, but not infallible.

She dropped her hands to the side as she allowed herself to take in the gardens. The beauty that surrounded her, from the striking bark color of the lofty keiyaki to the maidenly blush of cherry blossoms, filled her with a sense of calm and renewed conviction. She appreciated these moments where she felt put together yet undone.

After savoring one more lungful of peace, she carefully turned around, the imperial palace looming before her. All delight wiped clear of her face as she tilted her head back and stonily eyed the plastered walls and pillars of the multi-storied pagoda and red curved rooftops.

 _I will be back_ , she assured herself,  _and I will have an audience with the prince._

As she was brimming with resolve, a fluttering movement caught her eye. There, high up in one of the middle balconies was a dark-clad figure - a man, by the clothes he wore, his hair and sleeves flapping to the wind. She could tell he was watching her, regarding her from above with fascination. She could feel it - and she stared right back at him. Normally, people would avert their gaze when she caught them. This person, however, did not. If anything, he leaned over the balustrade more, practically climbing over it. One false move and he could have easily toppled over. Even with her trained eye, it was difficult to pick up the exact details of his face, especially from her low angle.

_Yet-_

"Ashi!" Oka-san's voice from a distance snapped her away. "Let's go back."

Ashi obeyed, not bothering to look back up. On the ride home, as they passed through the myriad of local businesses and townsfolk, she could not help but muse about the stranger in the balcony.

If she had to describe the expression on his face...

_He had looked shaken._

* * *

They returned to their rented townhouse near Edo's hanamichi district, owned by one of Oka-san's friend in the capital. Ashi was the only geisha in the okiya, the three other girls, all maiko, looked up to her as their older sister with unwavering admiration. They were a loud, boisterous bunch, always enthusiastic about everything. Ashi found all three at the genkan wearing komon kimonos, their eager faces lighting up when she opened the door.

"Big sister! Did you get us something good?"

Ashi playfully slapped away their outstretched begging hands. "It's 'Welcome home!' you greedy weasels." She could not suppress her smile though as she slipped her zori off of her feet. Oka-san appeared behind Ashi, bringing with her a dark cloud that instantly quieted the excited chattering. Her wounded pride still had not recovered and the whole rickshaw ride home, she had continued badmouthing the prince, working herself up to an even worse mood than before, and if Oka-san was not happy, nobody was.

Dinner that night was an awkward affair, everyone ate silently and avoided eye contact with one another, despite the close arrangement of their tray tables. They made as little noise as possible, worried they could set off Oka-san in some way, who was still muttering under her breath about vain princes and their high and mighty attitude. Fortunately, she did not bother finishing her meal, complaining of a headache.

Everyone waited in bated breath, as they listened to Oka-san's receding footsteps. When they were sure that she was truly out of the vicinity, the three maiko girls all erupted at once.

" _Big sister! Tell us what happened!"_

" _What was the palace like?!"_

" _Did you get to see the prince?!"_

Ashi described the imperial palace in great detail, painting a vivid image of the sprawling gardens and high keeps, enthralling the girls, their eyes sparkling in wonder that then widened with mouths hanging open as Ashi revealed she was not able to meet the prince.

"Didn't want to see you?!" Chiyo, the eldest maiko at seventeen, exclaimed after Ashi finished. "Why wouldn't he? You're great!"

Ashi took a sip of her tea to hide her amused smirk. The three girls truly were her staunchest and most biased admirers. "It seems they had arranged this meeting without his knowledge, so he was understandably vexed."

"Ehhh….is that so?" Fumiko, the youngest at fourteen, chimed in, taking intermittent bites of her pickled cabbage as she did. "Don't you think it's still a little rude to just send you away like that?"

"They did invite you after all." sixteen-year-old Satomi concurred, chewing at the same time. When it was just them, all manner and formality were thrown out the window.

Ashi shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Believe me, I had to hear Oka-san gripe about it the whole time."

"I bet!" They giggled.

"But you know," Chiyo said when all laughter faded, "I bet if the prince had caught a glimpse of you, he would have changed his mind immediately."

"Don't be silly." Ashi picked at her grilled fish, dipping it in the soy sauce. "He's a prince, I'm sure he's used to the refined court ladies in the palace."

"But Big sister, you're different!" Chiyo insisted, "The prince would have fallen madly in love with you!"

"The prince is handsome too, it'd be perfect!" Fumiko crooned, lacing her fingers together with a dreamy-eyed expression.

Satomi snorted at that. " _Ehh..._ Fumiko, you sound as though you've seen him in the flesh. When  _really_ , you've only seen a commissioned portrait."

"So? It was made to his likeness?"

"Are you serious?" Satomi snickered, poking her chopsticks in Fumiko's direction. "Besides, I doubt the palace would approve any of his public portraits if he looked less than perfect. It's called publicity."

Fumiko's brows furrowed, her cheeks reddening. "Satomi you don't know what you're talking about! Everyone who's met him say he's every bit as handsome!"

"Yeah sure."

"Geez! Not once have I heard you doubt stories of him travelling to the future but it's different if it's his physical appearance?"

Ashi had to intervene, knowing fully well how quickly things escalated between the two girls. "Give it up Fumi, you know how critical Satomi is when it comes to looks."

"It's not that I don't care about those time-travelling rumors," Satomi uttered with her nose in the air. "I just choose to ignore it out of gratitude. After all, defeating Aku must have knocked him on the head and some."

"Are you implying he's  _not all there?_ " Chiyo laughed, tapping a finger to her temple for effect.

"Who knows?" Satomi's mouth tightened in a straight line, which lasted only a few seconds when she grinned impishly. "Though I'll admit if he really is as handsome as we're led to believe, I wouldn't mind!"

As the girls joked and laughed, Ashi watched them in fascination. It never ceased to amaze her, this carefree camaraderie among these girls, who had no blood ties to one another. She could not help but think of her own sisters, her  _real_  ones.

_Maybe if things had been different, perhaps they could have been…_

Ashi frowned.

There was no use thinking about it. She picked up her bowl of fuki-miso and lifted it to her lips.

She tasted nothing.

* * *

Ashi was a light sleeper, and was instantly awake when she heard movement.

She sat up in the silvery darkness of her surroundings, carefully lifting her head from the takamakura that preserved her shimada hairstyle in sleep. She turned to the window and strained her ears, listening closely.

It was a rider, confirmed by the soft whinnying and hoofbeats against the cobblestone path. It was drawing closer, enough for the rest of the occupants to soon pick up on the noise and complain about what sort of madman would go riding at this hour.

She continued listening, waiting for it to pass.

It didn't.

The galloping halted right in front of their townhouse.

A few minutes later, she heard loud banging below and the rousing commotion of house attendants.

Ashi pulled the covers away and padded on her knees to one of her dressers. Her fingers pushed the false bottom in the last drawer, hidden beneath the folded silks and brocades, which opened a small compartment to her secret cache. She was contemplating what to use when hurried footfalls echoed outside her hallway.

Cursing inwardly, Ashi pushed the drawer shut and returned to her futon, just in time for Satomi to slide open her bedroom screen.

"Big sister!" She panted, leaning against the wooden frame to catch her breath from climbing the stairs, strands of hair plastered on her forehead. "You need to go downstairs now!"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I don't really know myself," the maiko replied, leaving the door open as she stepped inside, "just that there's a guest. I'm just following Oka-san's orders. Now come on, hurry!" She grabbed Ashi's hands and pulled her up.

"A guest?" Ashi refused to budge. "This late at night? Why is she letting them in?"

"Who am I to question the woman?" Satomi hissed through her teeth, tugging at Ashi's arms once more.

"Big sister,  _please!_ " She whined. "I'll get scolded if you don't!"

Ashi yanked free from her grip. "Calm down! At least let me get dressed," she said, gesturing to her sleeping attire, "you don't expect me to go down in my nemaki."

Satomi threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't think Oka-san cares right now. Please!" The maiko scanned the room and immediately rushed to the pile of neatly folded laundry in a corner. "Here," she flapped open one of Ashi's uppawari that was patterned with sakurasou blossoms and butterflies, "just put on your house jacket!" She practically forced Ashi into it.

"Can I wash my face?"

"Doesn't matter, you're still pretty! Now let's go!"

Ashi allowed Satomi to drag her downstairs, to where a pacing Oka-san waited. The two other maiko and some of the house staff were also there.

"Ashi! What took you so long?" She seethed, startling Ashi as this was the first time Oka-san ever spoke to her in such a brusque manner.

"Oka-san, what's going on? Who is it?"

Oka-san grabbed her wrist and jerked her away from Satomi as though she were a baton.

"Come on!"

Ashi was led to one of the receiving areas for guests, stopping right in front of the room. Oka-san released her and gave the geisha a quick lookover. She nodded approvingly despite the glaring informality of Ashi's clothes.

"This will have to do. Now go on," Oka-san urged, as she opened the shoji door, "you've kept him waiting long enough."

"Who?" Ashi whispered, keeping the trepidation from her voice as she mentally steeled herself for the worst-case scenario.

The older woman came behind Ashi, putting her hands on her shoulders. She then pushed the young woman into the room, but not before finally breathing the answer into her ear. One that Ashi did not expect to hear and almost made her lose footing.

There was only one floor lamp lit in the room, in the far corner by the tokonoma that showcased the shodo piece of a famous calligrapher. Whatever was written on it was obstructed by the room's other occupant. There, stood a man wearing a white gi, the top half open, exposing most of his chest. His long black hair came down to his shoulders, windswept and disarrayed.

He looked like the aftermath of a man found in the taverns and pleasure quarters, all dishevelled and dazed. He stared at her, barely blinking, his mouth parting slightly.

Ashi almost forgot to breathe under his scrutiny until she remembered herself. She slowly kneeled onto the floor in a seiza. She was about to bow deeply and show her respect when he came flying at her with such a speed that Ashi barely registered her own shock. His arms wrapped around her tightly as his face nuzzled the pulse behind her ear. He reeked of horse and sweat.

" _Ashi…_ " He whispered ardently, his hand caressing her nape. " _Oh, Ashi…_ "

The intimacy of his embrace and tone rattled Ashi as she considered the facts.

The man holding her and whispering sweet nothings was  _the prince_.

The man she was sworn to kill.

* * *

This fic is based on an AU that was largely inspired by sally's Memories. I also adopted her headcanon of  _Shinjiro_  being Jack's real name because it's awesome.  
Basically here, Ashi is an assassin masquerading as a geisha for nefarious reasons. This intro chapter took forever to write because setting _the setting_  is gaaah. Chapter 2 is where the fun begins, at least for me.

I ultimately decided to title the story,  _Camellia Red,_  for the dual meaning.

Because in Japan,  _"_ _Samurai used to detest these (camellia/tsubaki) flowers. Why? Because when they die the entire flower falls at once, its head separated from its stem, symbolising beheading. They are considered bad luck for warriors. But amongst regular people, tsubaki aren't considered bad luck at all. In fact, red tsubaki represent love."_

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this and would like to see more. It makes my day and encourages me to continue.

/Any errors, I'll rectify at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere between the twang of the shamisen and the pause in the song lyrics, Ashi faltered and missed a beat with the footwork. Like always, it did not go unnoticed, the music stopping abruptly. A flash of silver whizzed past her, nearly grazing the very tip of her ear. It embedded itself in the dirt wall behind her.

Ashi straightened her posture, pulling against the wrapped stone weights coiled around her wrists and ankles, placed to enforce grace from burden. She watched her mother rise from her ornate chair, shurikens tucked between the knuckles of her raised hand like an unsheathed claw.

"A true daughter of Aku makes no room for mistakes. They lead to certain death." The high priestess spat in disgust beneath the face of her crimson mask. Ashi made no word or move of acknowledgement, merely staying still. Questions and excuses wracked heavier punishments. For Ashi, it would mean being sealed inside a small, cramped cave, purposed to completely snuff out any light source. She would be isolated for days, losing track of time. Oftentimes, starved simultaneously. Then, if she showed even the slightest hint of breaking down, they extended her confinement.

For a true daughter of Aku did not waver in their conviction.

Ashi did not know which was worse, the corporal punishment she used to receive with her sisters or the psychological discipline.

"You will start over. From the very beginning." The high priestess instructed with a hiss as she sat down again, her black cloak shrouding her seat and blending with the shadows.

Ashi had been dancing for several hours now, trying to master the  _Nihon Buyo_  that required a fluid measured motion and no room for excessive gestures. She felt her legs and joints ache with protest, but she did not allow her fatigue to show. Everything had to be perfect.

Once more, she arranged herself into the initial stance and waited for the cue of the shamisen.

* * *

The air seemed to be one with Ashi's pulse. Every passing second seemed to constrict her lungs, and the longer she stayed in the prince's arms, the more likely they would seem to burst. She pressed her hands to his chest and pushed herself off of him as best as she could. His arms still stubbornly held her back but he allowed the small breathing space between their kneeling bodies. The affection in his gaze did not waver.

" _Ashi_.." He whispered, her name like sweet sake on his lips. "Is it really  _you?_ "

Ashi's brows furrowed in confusion, than rose up once more when his face began to close in. With a surprised gasp, she turned her head quickly, his lips landing on her cheek. She felt her stomach flinch in disgust.

When he pulled his head away, Ashi looked to him in disbelief.

"Prince Shinjiro"- She could not finish her statement as he made a sound akin to a sob, his dark eyes boring into hers with a starry glint, his smile shaky from his trembling jaw.

"Your voice...oh Ashi.  _It is you..._ "

Her eyes bulged once more as he attempted her lips again. "What-no! Your highness!"  
She cringed as she thrust his chin up with her palms. "I beg your pardon but this is highly inappropriate!"

"Ashi…"

She almost rolled her eyes at his infatuated tone. "Yes, it's me, Ashi. What"-

"You are not some cruel spiritual manifestation?" He interrupted. "It really, truly is you? You're real, are you not?" His questions came out in waves of desperate emotion, one crashing after the other. His eyes pleaded at her for the answers he wanted to hear. Ashi was not sure what to make of this. He had thrown her off the moment she stepped inside the room. She needed to ground her feet in the situation.

"Your highness…" she uttered, drawing her words carefully like one treading on icy soil. "I think we need to sit down, perhaps have some tea and"-

"Jack."

She blinked.

"I'm sorry…?"

He released her from his hold, then took her hands into his. Ashi was surprised by the rough, calloused texture of his palms and fingers and not the smooth softness of a nobleman's hand. He brought her hands to his lips, savoring each knuckle with tenderness, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Please call me Jack. I need to hear you say it." He urged, his breath heating her skin.

Ashi frowned, wondering what sort of mental game he was playing at. But she decided to humor him.

"Very well, your highness…. _Jack…_ "

The moment the foreign-sounding name left her lips, the strange prince shut his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a strong shuddering breath that spawned a tremor throughout his whole frame, even she could feel it as it passed through their joined hands.

"It  _is_  you." He said, deeply struck. His face beamed with a confident knowledge that seemed privy only to him, which irritated her.

"I thought I lost you…" He whispered, his hands snaking up to her shoulders. "When I returned to the past...to here, you vanished before my very eyes. I thought you lost to me forever...and that pain never staled."

As he continued smiling dumbly at her in admiration, Ashi remembered Satomi's words at dinner, of how the battle of Aku must have affected the prince's mind. The young maiko might actually be right after all.

"Your highness…"

"Please away with formality. Call me by my name.  _Jack_." He insisted with a light squeeze on her shoulders. Ashi wanted to pry herself from his touch, which seemed to burn through her uppawari and nemaki. She sat back on her heels in perfect posture, with  _Jack_  having no choice but to reluctantly let go and do the same.

"Your high-Jack." The name felt stupid saying. It did not have the distinguished air to match his title. Why on earth would he prefer that? "I think there's been a misunderstanding? Your words imply we...know each other. Unfortunately, I have not had the honor of being acquainted with you until this very night."

Jack's forehead creased, perplexed. "You have...no memory of me?"

Ashi smiled her practiced smile as she shook her head, softening her eyes as she began her memorized cover story. "I was born and raised in one of the refugee villages in Mount Kurama near the former capital. I managed to escape when it fell under attack. That happened shortly before you liberated us." She then made sure to arrange her features to an expression of wistful sorrow to her fabricated loss. The village had been real enough though, but there was nothing left of it, making it impossible to verify her origin.

"Wait...so you were born here? In this era? This timeline?"

"Yes." She answered, thinking how idiotic he sounded.

"But how can that be…? I met you in the distant future that Aku flung me into"-

 _Wait_. Ashi's mind began to process his ramble.  _The future? Surely he does not think that I'm…_ The old retainer's words sounded in her head, about the prince's lover bearing her name. She had considered it opportunistic luck, that the prince would think it fate when they meet, making her mission easier to accomplish. But here he was...claiming that she was  _actually_  that same lover? Did she really resemble her that much or was the prince just deluding himself?

"Jack. Please." She cut in gently. "You're confused. This other Ashi that you speak of...it couldn't possibly be me."

"That can't be. It is  _you_." Jack argued. "You have the same name, same face, the same voice…" He then paused at length, examining her thoroughly. "...The same body."

Immediately, Ashi folded her arms over her chest, face burning. "Excuse me?!"

"When I saw you outside the palace..." He continued, either oblivious to her offense or cared not. "I thought I was hallucinating. It happened a lot to me…"

Ashi just stared at him, afraid to voice her opinion on the matter, which, needless to say, was unflattering. He did not mind her silence though. "But you're real." He said and looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "And when I finally convinced myself to see you...I just...you really are here.  _Ashi_. How can that be?"

Ashi sighed softly, dropping her hands to her lap.

"Dear God..." She muttered under her breath.

Jack immediately perked at her words, eyes widening in a sudden realization.

"God…"

"Huh?"

"Gods. Of course!" His hands came to his temples as though to contain whatever discovery he made inside his head. "Why didn't I-yes, yes, this makes perfect sense."

"Um...say what now?"

"There is no logical explanation for you to possibly exist in this timeline if not by divine intervention." He gushed excitedly. "They made it so you could here!"

If Ashi did not despise him, she would have genuinely been concerned for him. "Umm...Jack. By any chance...did you fall off your horse?" She could not help but ask. "Or did you hit a branch on your way here?" She legitimately wondered and hoped that it was one of those things.

"Oh Ashi. I'm just so happy you're here." He smiled, snatching her hands again, complete adoration in his eyes. "You don't know how much I've longed to see you..."

Ashi raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? I did not quite get that impression from today. You turned me away without even acknowledging me." She reminded, the recollection reviving her animosity.

Jack flinched, the light from the andon making his shamed cheeks glow aflamed."Ashi, if I had known, I would have never dismissed you like that. I deeply apologize." His thumbs rubbed the back of her hands. "Please," he implored, "let us put that behind us and focus on the present."

Ashi slipped her hands away from his grasp and hid them in her sleeves. "The present you say?" Her tone was clipped, the cool deference reserved for clients who overstepped their boundaries. "In that case,  _presently_ , it is way past midnight and I think we should pick up this…" She was not sure what to call it. "... _conversation_...at a more reasonable hour."

His expression seemed to agree with her, jumping to his feet at once.

"Oh! But of course!" He extended his hand to assist her up, which she begrudgingly accepted.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a smile.

Ashi, gathering her jacket closer to her, tilted her head at him. "Help? With what?"

The prince shrugged his broad shoulders. "Gathering your things."

Her eyes narrowed. "...I'm sorry?"

"...Or I could have someone come and fetch for them later." He offered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Yes, that would be better."

Ashi had a niggling suspicion about the meaning of his words and she had to confirm it...because of how unbelievable it was. "Jack...wh-what are you saying?"

He did not hesitate.

"I want you to come home with me."

Ashi staggered back in shock.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

Another exclamation followed from outside the room. Ashi glared at the silhouettes of the badly-concealed eavesdroppers on the shoji screen. She had been so focused on Jack and the craziness around him that she did not pick up on the unwanted listeners, who were just right there. It was an unforgivably embarrassing mistake, one that would have gotten her severely punished in training.

The prince, however, did not seem to care about the extra company and followed his passionate plea with another embrace. Ashi felt her insides squirm as his arms pulled her intimately close, her cheek pressing against the exposed area of his solid chest.

"You have to come home to the palace with me." He whispered, resting his chin atop her head. "Please. You must."

Ashi's head began to spin, Jack's voice fading in the background of her own thoughts. This was one of her main objectives, to charm the prince and secure a way inside the palace. But everything was happening without any effort on her part. She had had it all worked out inside her head before arriving in Edo, an estimated timetable of what she needed to accomplish. Well, in roughly an hour, she already realized about half a year's worth of her expectations. This was...too easy, too soon.

Too good to be true.

She shoved him away, heedless of his royal status.

" _Prince Shinjiro_. That is quite enough." She said gravely. "I am not from the Yoshiwara district, I am a geisha. If you want to see me, you will arrange for an appointment and maybe this time honor it."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ashi was quick and moved towards the door, sliding it open with a bang. Her maiko sisters, who had been leaning close to the shoji, fell inside the room with a thud on the tatami while Oka-san stood behind the human heap, wringing her hands with a guilty expression.

"Oka-san." She addressed the matriarch with a neutral voice. "His highness and I are finished here. Please see him out."

Oka-san looked at Ashi as though the geisha had sprung a second head. "Ashi!" She cried out, aghast. "Have you gone mad?! Where are your manners?! He is the prince. You cannot treat him with such callousness!" While she berated Ashi, the three maiko girls crawled away to the side, hiding behind the panels to gather themselves.

Jack came up behind Ashi, raising his palms in reassurance. "It is quite all right, madam." There were no traces of displeasure in his speech as he bowed his head. "It was quite impertinent of me to come here so late in the first place. I must apologize for the inconvenience."

Oka-san bobbed down to the level of her waist. "Your highness. Not at all! You grace us with your presence. You are a noble and dedicated hero..." The sugary praise in her voice made Ashi look up to the ceiling. It was only a few short hours ago that Oka-san tarnished the prince's name with every insult imaginable. The older woman straightened up, still kissing up to him. "Someone like you is always welcome here…" Her simpering eyes then turned hard when she snapped to Ashi. "...isn't that right, Ashi?"

Ashi frowned, then spun back around to Jack, bowing gracefully at the hip. "I look forward to meeting with you again, your highness."  
Her disgusted grimace was only made known to the floor.

Jack sighed lovingly, reaching for her hands again. "Oh Ashi. I want to bring you home with me now...but I'll respect your wishes." He then turned his gaze to Oka-san. "I would like to have her sent to the palace again."

Oka-san nodded enthusiastically. "Certainly, your highness. We can be over there in the afternoon after Ashi's morning engagements with"-

"Cancel all that. I will have an escort sent."

Ashi bristled, wanting to argue but Oka-san's scolding eyes told her better.

Jack bid goodbye to the matriarch, thanking her profusely and did the same with the three giggling maiko girls. Not once did he stop holding Ashi's hands. He tried appealing once more for Ashi to come to the palace with him. When she still did not relent, he sighed resignedly and planted a kiss to the inside of her wrists.

"Then l shall see you again tomorrow." He declared like an anguished lover.

They followed him up to the entrance, watching him as he mounted his horse. He kept glancing back to Ashi as he rode off. When he was finally out of sight, all eyes were on Ashi. Fumiko was the first one to speak.

"Big sister…" She said in awed disbelief. "We knew you were the best geisha...but  _damn_."

* * *

Could it be? An update?! After God knows how long?! Haha I apologize for the really late chapter drop. I have no excuse save that my writing muse is a bitch. Thank you for your patience and I hope to make more reasonable updates after this (HOPE). The cover art was done by sally. :3

/Any errors, I'll rectify at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn had barely broken over the early chill in the inner dairi when the emperor began his meditation out on the engawa of his royal dwelling. After Aku's demise, he had made it a point to allot a moment of reflection in these days of peace. Though he was only sitting straight with legs tucked under, his bones and joints still ached from old wounds. After years of enslavement, the wrankle of chains and the cold feel of shackles still haunted him like a fresh memory, but as he had done so before, he would endure it. Especially now, in this time of freedom.

He had just finished his morning ritual, when his wife joined him, her timing impeccable as always. "Should I have tea sent?" She asked, taking a seat beside him. The emperor smiled, warmth brimming in his eyes as he looked to her. To him, she was still as radiant as in her youth even with the aged lines of unspoken hardship.

"No, it's fine. I would like to drink in the beauty of the morning…" he said, then cheekily added, "...and of my lovely companion."

The empress scoffed but her eyes sparkled. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Just like his, her hair had been dyed to bring back the semblance of the former nobility before Aku. A simpler and happier time.

She reached out for her husband's hand, giving it a soft squeeze, her features dissolving into a worried expression. "I...talked with Mr. Nakamura."

The emperor instantly matched her mood. "It did not go well then?"

His wife sighed and looked out into the splendid garden, watching the gardeners tend to the azaleas around the moss and gravel. "He would not even see her...and I had hoped this time would be different."

The emperor patted their entwined hands with his free one. "He'll...come around." He did not sound convinced though. The empress closed her eyes, then rested her head to her husband's shoulder, "I lost him for seventeen years…" her words ached like her heart, "We've been through so much. I just want things to be better…I want him to be happy."

The emperor nodded in agreement. There had been too many sacrifices already, with countless innocents and lands laid waste upon by Aku. It was their duty to bring back stability from the years of turmoil and to lead and safeguard the future, which included heeding the three-generation rule.

Three generations of the royal family had to be established in the present at all times. Of course, that streak had been broken for decades now. His father, the emperor before him, had died shortly before the conception of his grandchild, Shinjiro. Then, when Aku rose to power, the lineage was the least of their priorities.

But now, the advisors sought to make the prince a touchstone of renewing that very tradition.

The emperor would not have minded biding his time, if not for the pressure of the royal court. New blood had to replace the old.

In his heart's mind, he knew that his son would honor that duty. In was in his blood to shoulder the burdens and fulfill the responsibilities for his country, which included finding a bride and providing an heir. The only mystery was  _when_. So far, he had rebuffed all potential matches. They even had to extend the pool outside of noble ladies. The famed geisha from Kyoto had been one of them. One of his councillors who frequented the teahouses of different regions recommended her with more praise languished upon than a decorated general. " _A promising beauty..."_ were his very words. She was called the  _golden blossom_ , and that was all the royal couple cared to know.

Unfortunately, the young lady's requested appearance had been for naught, as the prince stubbornly refused to meet her like all the other candidates. He was still mourning the mysterious lover in the distant future he had apparently spent decades in, in a world that was beyond their comprehension. Still, they tried their best, but their sympathies could not breach the invisible walls that surrounded him. Only time could crack through the barricade, and the emperor hoped that a splinter, no matter how small, had already began.

"I want him to be happy too…" He said quietly. "Nothing….and I mean  _nothing_  in this world would bring me more joy than to see our son smile again."

"Good morning! Mother! Father!" rang a cheerful voice.

The royal couple blinked, not quite believing what they were seeing - their son leaping over their residential gate and approaching them.  _Smiling_. Even the gardeners were startled by the sight, regarding him with open-mouthed wonder as he passed them. The gravel crunched under his sandaled step that had a spring to it. As he drew closer, the parents could see that while he still wore his ritual montsuki and haori, he was a completely different man. His hair was neatly pulled up into his signature topknot and by the gleam in his hair, he had even applied hair oil .

"Shi-Shinjiro?" The empress was stunned.

"Mother, Father…" the prince chuckled as he stopped directly in front of them, " _My_. Both of you look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Wh-wh….h-huh...?" Even the emperor, known for his command of words, was at a loss.

Jack clucked his tongue in amusement at his parents' odd behavior. "I was just passing by to say hello. I have many preparations to oversee this morning."

"Preparations! What preparations?!" The empress shrieked, terrified that their son had finally snapped and was happily plotting some disturbing arrangement to end his misery.

Jack beamed, undeterred by his mother's expression. "I have a guest coming over. I want to make sure nothing is short of perfection when she arrives."

The emperor and empress immediately looked to each other, their bewilderment mirrored in each other's eyes. They turned to their son again, both speaking at the same time.

" _A guest?"_

" _She?"_

At this, Jack sighed in contentment, a hand splayed across his chest. "Ashi."

The empress let out a distraught gasp, as though confirming her earlier thought. "Ashi?! The lover from Aku's future? But you said"-

"Yes, I mean no…" Jack touched his nape. Seeing their puzzled faces, he decided to forego complicated explanations. "...It's the geisha."

The emperor furrowed his brows. "From  _yesterday?_ "

"But we were told you rejected her!"

Jack shifted his feet, eyeing the sky with a contrite sigh. "And that was a horrible transgression on my part…" He then shook his head and once more beamed at his parents. "But that has been rectified, she will be coming over today.  _Oh-!"_  He suddenly realized something. "You must meet her as well! It's only right. If you excuse me, I have to go get ready now!" The prince laughed, bending to press a kiss on the temple of each parent. He waved them goodbye as he retreated enthusiastically, hopping on the flat stones of the garden path like a child. He even plucked a flower as he went.

The gardeners went idle in their work to gawk in confusion. And they were not the only ones. It was just a few moments after their son disappeared behind the gates that the empress tugged at her husband's sleeve, eyes wide as saucers.

"I heard this geisha was good… but…!"

"... _Damn_." The emperor finished for her.

* * *

Jack spent the whole of the morning instructing the palace staff. Everything had to be meet his meticulous standards. It was the first time anyone had seen him take on such an active role inside the court. Before his withdrawal, he had spent most of his time directly aiding the reconstruction, shedding sweat and blood beside his fellow men. His actions had made him not only a legendary hero in slaying Aku, but a people's prince for his humility and generosity.

But this morning, as the palace chamberlains and maids would attest, he played the role of an affluent societal prince perfectly. He sat in a room, servants admitting several people with their expensive wares and services. Mediating was the royal chamberlain, Mr. Nakamura, who looked miffed over the whole affair. After all, he had made gorgeous arrangements for the same guest just  _yesterday_.

"Inform the tea master that it has to be  _koicha_  from Uji, with apricot blossoms to be used for the  _chabana_. Make notes to coordinate with the one assigned for the ikebana in the receiving room." Jack ordered as he laid out cutouts of silk samples before him as though arranging a game of karuta. The messenger bowed and headed out, with two more taking his spot, awaiting their orders.

"Here," Jack pointed out the two silk pieces, "I want to commission this design but with this type of silk."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Oh, and I would love to have it ready as soon as possible and in this specific color I had in mind…" When he told them which one, their jaws all but dropped.

"Such a rare color, your highness...but we will prioritize it without compromising quality." Even if it would require a hundred skilled hands, it would be done.

Jack was satisfied and dismissed them. Mr. Nakamura, though vexed, could not help but grunt his approval at the prince's taste.

As he was about to go over the dinner plans next, a runner arrived with an urgent message.

Jack unscrolled the tightly-wound missive.

He did not need to read it twice to spur into action.

* * *

_The cold came like a thousand icy needles on her bare skin as they lowered her into the large basin once more. Ashi held her breath, sealing her lips to prevent the water from infiltrating her lungs until she was hoisted up again. She willed herself to ignore the burning pain inside her nostrils and kept coughing to a minimal, merely taking cautious gulps of air and dared not move as she was held upside-down, suspended by the rope bound to her feet like an oppressive snake. Her arms were tied behind her as well. She had learned that desperation shortened the time between her and the water._

_Her teeth chattered as the wintry air delivered a punishment equally brutal. The lightheaded rush of blood pounded mercilessly to her head as Ashi tried to look to her mother, who stood regally in front of her ordeal._

_"A true daughter of Aku can withstand the harshest of elements." She said, her crimson mask staring indifferently at Ashi. "If you die from something as unremarkable as this, then you deserve such a fate. Besides..." She moved forward, bending so she could dip her clothed hand into the murky grey water. Ashi held her breath as her mother placed her chilled hand to her cheek in a mocking caress. "The rice water does wonders for your skin."_

* * *

Ashi jolted awake.

She immediately felt for her arms, which were free and covered in smooth silk. A flood of relief washed over her as she remembered where she was...and where she was headed.

A voice chuckled from across her seat. "I hope you had a good nap."

Ashi flushed in embarrassment for dozing off, it was unlike her to be so unguarded. She'd been trained to fight off fatigue after all. It was also unbefitting for her status in the okiya to be making rookie mistakes as of late.

"I apologize Oka-san." She said, touching the back of her hair to make sure it was still in order.

"Oh, don't stress, child! With all that excitement last night, I imagine it was hard to fall back asleep."

The older woman had not stopped putting on airs since last night's impromptu visit from the prince and preened like a prized rooster when four carriers arrived with a large lacquered palanquin bearing the seal of the royal family. The townsfolk would have something to talk about for days.

The matriarch radiated from her good fortune, wearing her best kimono for the special visit. Of course, she made sure Ashi could not be outdone, having the young geisha dress in a formal ofurisode of soft gold adorned with the flowers of the four seasons. It was the best kimono they owned, appropriate for any time of the year.

This same extravagant dress had been intended for their last visit, but changed at the last minute as to not appear eager and presumptuous in flaunting her marriageability. But after last night, Oka-san saw no need for pretenses anymore.

The matriarch shuffled closer to one side, which made the box momentarily dip before the carriers adjusted accordingly. "It's a shame we cannot be seen, I would have loved to see the envious glances of the capital women." She said, peering through the slits of the closed windows.

Ashi smiled at her good humor before looking down her lap, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. "It's still somewhat surreal to be returning to the palace so soon."

"Oh, I would not say that." Oka-san clucked. "The prince was very taken with you, I was half-afraid he would just carry you off on his horse and worse…!" She paused with a mischievous wink. "...I would have let him."

Thankfully, they had only caught little snippets of Ashi's late night conversation with the prince, readily buying the story of his "love at first" moment in the balcony, which spared the geisha the arduous task of explaining his absurd claims of another version of herself. For the nth time, Ashi mulled over the events of last night. The prince was unlike what she had built up in her imagination. The Order had fostered the image of a cruel, arrogant wastrel, who drew swords before questioning. But the man she had met last night seemed more like a soft-headed eccentric. Not that it changed anything, her mission remained absolute, goal unchanging. She would not be swayed by appearances. For just like her, he could only be pretending to be somebody he was not, hiding his true and hideous form from the world.

"Ashi," Oka-san could not keep the excitement from spilling into her words, "I trust you'll make a more favorable impression in court. If we play our tiles right…" She leaned out of her seat, with Ashi doing the same until their faces came to a conspiratorial distance. "You may have a prince for a danna."

Ashi feigned modesty and lowered her lashes meekly. "Oh, that is an honor unworthy for someone such as I."

"Oh hush! What nonsense!"

Ashi inwardly agreed. Of course the prince would be her danna. More than that, she would become his lover. His interest towards her far exceeded that of a regular patron of the arts, and though her inner being would revolt against his touch, she would stomach everything and convince him of her own fabricated desire. The deeper the relationship, the deeper his grave.

Ashi smiled sweetly as she brought up her fingertips to lightly tease the fluttering strips of her kanzashi which, like the rest of her hair ornaments, carried a deadly secret. Danger camouflaged in the trappings of exquisite beauty.

Just like her.

* * *

"What...do you mean….he's  _not_  here?"

Nakamura looked ashamed. "I beg your forgiveness once more, honored guests. But the prince had an urgent matter to attend to and I am not allowed to disclose details of his departure."

Ashi's face twitched. "So...he's standing me up... _again?_ "

The moment they had stepped out from the litter, Ashi instantly suspected something was wrong. She guessed as much from the presence and apprehensive smile of the old chamberlain. Nakamura winced at Ashi's tone. "I assure you both, the prince would not break appointments unless something of greater importance came about."

Ashi drew herself to full height. "Am I not of great importance?"

"Ashi!" Oka-san gaped at her brazen arrogance.

"Oh but you are! I stake my very life on that!" Nakamura assured, half-tempted to divulge the events of early morning and the prince's light and devoted attitude. "He will personally apologize upon his return."

Ashi's eyes narrowed. "And when is that  _exactly_?"

The old man almost whimpered under her withering gaze. "Two to...three days?"

If not for present company and the ruse she had to maintain, Ashi would have let out a stream of choice words.

* * *

The last of the bandits fell back, the blade flung from his hand like a bird. Sweat channeled down his pale terrified face like liquid fear leaking out of his body at the sight of the imposing swordsman before him. A sword or any blade was only worth half its steel in the hands that wielded it.

And the man that wielded the sword before him was no ordinary man.

There was no honor in surrendering but at the very least, he figured as he prostrated himself to the cold earth, he would live. Two guards soon came to apprehend him.

"We've rounded up the rest of his lot, your highness." One of them spoke as they lifted the bandit to his feet.

Jack kept his mouth in a grim line as he expertly sheathed his sword.

"Casualties?"

"Injuries mostly. But if there are any, it's the village elder who can give you the official count."

"I've heard of this happening in far flung regions," The other sneered, not bothering to hide his disdain towards their captive, "but to venture near the capital is bold and stupid."

Jack dismissed them and watched them drag the criminal away. He then set off to the monastery situated near the hilltops. At the foot of the hill, a guardsman immediately attended to his horse as he dismounted. Climbing up the stone steps, Jack could see why the people sought refuge in the old monastery. The steps were steep and narrow, which required one's bearings at all times. It was also undoubtedly easier to ward off attackers from above, as one misstep could send them falling to their deaths.

As he approached, a group of people gathered at the large gates, mostly men armed with farming tools. Though the situation had already been dealt with, their urge to protect was still aflamed. Jack acknowledged the crowd with a nod, but since he was not wearing his family crest, nobody deferred to him.

He found a young acolyte among them, who obediently led him to the refectory, where the village elder and head monk had their heads bowed together in what seemed like a terse discussion. But they immediately abandoned their topic when they spotted him.

"Your highness!" The monk smiled. "Thank goodness you came!"

At once, all conversation ceased around them, but then quickly revived with Jack as the new topical interest. Jack could not help but feel awkward as everyone eyed him with fascination, murmuring amongst themselves.

"I haven't seen you since you were a young boy!" The monk slapped him on the back with surprising might for his old age. He had been one of Jack's first teachers as a boy, back when he was assigned to the old capital. "Unfortunate you had to visit with the trouble and all."

"Please," Jack said, bowing his head. "Think nothing of it."

The monk snorted. "Can you believe this boy?" He spoke to the elder, poking Jack on the shoulder with derisive headshake. "Saves our lives and  _he's_  the one who bows? He's come a long way from the brat that nodded off during my lectures."

The elder who had not spoken since his greeting was visibly distressed at the old monk's informality.

"Please," Jack could not help but blush, "we should put off the reminiscing for later…" He then smiled stiffly at the excited audience surrounding them. A child, barely reaching Jack's knee, ventured forward.

"Is it true?! Are you really the hero prince?" His young eyes glittered with idolatry. Jack smiled and came down to his knees. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." His actions triggered a response and he was suddenly lost in a sea of children, chattering excitedly, their tiny hands reaching out to him. Jack was able to pacify them with stories as they followed him around.

The oil lamps were lit by the time Jack finished his rounds of morale. He'd visited the infirmary and helped with the medical treatments. Fortunately, none were too severe.

"It was yesterday morning, around the First division of the Tiger," his old teacher explained as he led Jack down a passage, a lick of flame to guide them. "These fools came and broke into homes to hold civilians, mostly women and children, hostage in the square, demanding for cooperation and everything of value in exchange for their lives." He shook his head at the memory, as though to remove his frustration. "Thankfully we managed to sneak a page out to the capital. We're grateful you came swiftly..."

"How many?" Jack asked.

There was no need to elaborate to be understood, as the monk stopped in his tracks and bowed his head.

"Ten."

Jack hissed through his teeth.

"But from the temple's own. Warriors in training who were inside one of the inner sanctums." The old man pivoted around and gave Jack a consoling yet affirming nod. "Do not hang your head in shame, my prince. They died with honor."

Jack clenched his fists at his sides. Ten lives lost. The pain of failure echoed back to his time in Aku's hopeless dystopia, of commonplace massacres and enslavement. He'd been nearly pushed to the brink from his own despair, psyche and spirit tattered.

"My prince? We are nearing the crematorium. We've prepared their bodies, would you like to continue…?"

" _Lead me._ "

* * *

The Yoshiwara district was no place for a proper woman.

Ashi had shed her fine silks for common cotton to venture out into the infamous area as a serving girl. The streets were filled with men, heads bobbing like moving water that channeled out to storefront displays of beautifully adorned women that sat behind the red-barred windows in bright colors with beckoning smiles. Men of different classes, flowed in and out of the establishments - from loud fishmongers to samurai men concealing their faces. The district was near the beginning of the Tokaido road, incoming and outgoing travelers insured a constant stream of revenue.

Ashi held the bundle of dry kindlewood close to her as she weaved through the busy crowds. She abandoned the trained grace of a geisha for the bumbling awkwardness of a kitchen girl, rendering her invisible in the glamorous fog of heady sin. It was already the Second division of the Pig, and Ashi thought it was rather fitting, as she watched inebriated men tromp around in a squealing lot, harassing prostitutes with lewd words and gestures.

"Hey little girl!" Someone called out to her. "Where you off to?"

Ashi ignored the catcalls of three men propped against a wall as she passed them. They were obviously too poor or indebted to enter a brothel and were taking a sport at her. Ashi kept on walking but they proved to be a persistent bunch. She did not have to look back to know they were following her and purposely turned to a deserted alley.

She stopped at a dead end and eyed them with feigned terror, hugging her kindlewood to her breast, her shrunken form made her an ideal prey to her would-be predators. Their silhouettes loomed, blocking the only exit point.

"It's just you and us now, little kitten," chortled the biggest one in the middle, licking his lips with anticipating delight, "don't worry, we'll play nice." He took one step forward- and then suddenly staggered back, a spray of blood bursting from his throat, a long piece of wood sticking out from it. In a quiet, gurgling scream, he bled to the ground, writhing in pain until he ceased. His two companions stared down in horror before they swiveled back to the woman, who was no longer there save for the wood stack.

Then, a loud, sharp crack.

One turned to find his companion's head bent unnaturally to the side, face contorted with protruding eyes. Two small dainty hands held the sides of his head, with their owner's eyes coldly staring at the last man with glittering intent.

"Play with me?" She asked mockingly, dropping her second lifeless victim.

The man's fear lodged in his throat, managing only a pathetic whimper. He stumbled around the fresh corpses and tried to flee the scene. Ashi rolled her eyes, watching his retreat as she reached inside her kimono. Just as she was about to pull out a throwing knife, her target suddenly stopped dead in his tracks -  _literally_  - falling forward with barely a sound.

A new figure revealed themselves at the mouth of the alley.

Ashi straightened. " _Aki_."

" _Ashi_." Her sister replied simply. She bent over to her victim to retrieve her blade, expertly slashing it in the air to remove the blood. "Do you intend to flee on the Tokaido? You know the penalty should you attempt to leave." She tucked her weapon into the plain obi of her striped yukata. Her pulled sleeves were tied and the knotted white headband she wore indicated she was disguising as a restaurant worker.

Ashi frowned as she crossed over the dead bodies. "I am not abandoning my mission. I only wish to speak with our aunt."

Aki raised a skeptical eyebrow but made no comment. Turning around, she simply began to walk away in silent instruction. Ashi pursed her lips but followed her all the same.

* * *

"They died quickly…" The monk said. "There were no signs of registered pain on their faces when we found them."

The white sheets had been pulled away from the bodies laid on the stone tables for Jack to inspect. In accordance to ceremony, they had been cleansed and completely shaved, their wounds sewn shut. Jack repressed his dark feelings as the scent of death mingled with the oil and incense. He had to act on official business first.

"These wounds…" Jack observed, peering close to the sewn gash between their rib cages. "There's only one in each of them. A clean strike. Hardly any bleeding I imagine."

"Yes," confirmed the older man, "they look like a small minor cut but when you turn them around, you'll see the exit wound on their backs. This could only be a product of a skilled swordsman."

"This doesn't make sense." Jack mused aloud. "I've seen and fought with the bandits firsthand. They did not have the caliber of skill to pull off something like this." The assailants had relied on their numbers and the vulnerability of the simple townsfolk. But individually as fighters, they were hardly seasoned or coordinated.

"Did anyone else see the attackers in the monastery?"

The monk shook his head. "Most were out to provide aid and rescue. The people who did this must have left the same way they entered when they realized they could not manage holding down such a large closed-in area teeming with monks and warrior students. More of our people were also coming back with those seeking refuge."

Jack took in the information with a nod, though none of it answered any of his concerns. There obviously had to be another party. The gap in technique was too great. It was also highly unlikely for two different attacks to take place at the same time by coincidence, meaning only one thing.

"The commotion in the village was a diversion." Jack said. "The real intent was here within the walls of the monastery. Was there anything taken? Gold or silver perhaps? Anything of value?"

His former teacher shook his head once more. "No. The sanctum in which we found the bodies is where we keep archives of old temples."

Jack stroked his chin in thought. "Then it must have been information they sought. You wouldn't happen to keep a record on every document there, would you?"

"We do, but it would be an enormous task to account if anything was taken. It could take months to go through everything."

Jack listened as he gazed down upon the peaceful face of one of the deceased. A young student who had been on the cusp of becoming a great warrior, either in  _Kyuba no michi_  or  _bushido_ ; the world would never know as his life had been snuffed out before he could even set out on his own quest. Carefully, Jack lifted the shroud and returned him to his eternal sleep.

He turned to the monk again.

"Then it will take months."

* * *

They never talked. Not really. For as long as Ashi drew breath, her interactions with her six sisters had been nothing short of relaying missions and strategies of the Order. They exchanged more blows in training over anything else. Camaraderie was a sign of weakness, one that distracted the mind and shifted focus away from their true purpose in life.

"You will die for our Lord and Master, Aku." Their mother would always say. "But never for each other." And so they lived their lives accordingly with an unspoken tension.

"We're here." Aki said, pausing in front of a grand building of lacquered wood and red pillars. Lanterns hung under the eaves and overhang like scattered moons as men queued outside. It was the most successful brothel in the district. Both sisters entered the servant's passage to the back, the kitchen producing mouth-watering smells. Aki continued to lead them, navigating through a maze of shoji panels that seemed to vibrate from joyous laughter. They ascended up a staircase until they faced shoji screens of gold and crimson flowers. A young kamuro, barely a few summers dressed in an exquisite robe, came out to meet them, her rosebud mouth pinched in distaste at their attire, but nonetheless allowed them inside.

The scent of perfumed flowers washed over Ashi's senses and the opulence of the room was almost blinding. The screens were washed with gold, the dark wood frames engraved with gold spheres. More red blossoms painted a clear motif and beautiful kimonos hung as tapestries. The warm light of the brazier made everything glow.

In the center, laying sideways on piles of silk cushions and sheets was a woman who captured the very image of a woodblock portrait. Her ebony hair was piled high with extravagant tortoiseshell combs, kogai kanzashi protruded like antlers or gold ribs from the front section. The robes she wore could have placed her in a palace court with the myriad of vivid colors and overlapping patterns that spilled all over the tatami. It was held together by an obi of heavy brocade tied in the front with a heart-shaped knot. Another kamuro, identically dressed as the other one, sat by her side.

"My, what a surprise." Her voice tinkled. She beckoned both her child attendants closer and with a whisper, dismissed them from the room.

When the panels shut, she sat up and gestured Ashi and Aki to sit. "You caught me at a good time, I'm not accepting clients today." As tayū, she held the highest position and the liberty to choose her clients. "What brings you two here? Would you like tea?"

Ashi fell into a bow. "I wish to speak with you, Aunt."

"Oh? Already? I didn't expect you to seek my counsel so early."

"It pertains to the mission."

"Aki, will you excuse me and your sister?"

Aki did as she was asked. The aunt did not say anything right away, pulling a box of confectionery treats from behind her. Ashi sat, quietly waiting. Unlike her mother, her aunt did not seem confined to the rigid structure of the Order, able to do whatever she pleased. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that she was among the founding members and nobody dared question her position.

As she sucked on a piece, she studied Ashi.

"You look  _horrible_." She sighed dramatically. "All that training in the fashionable arts and you show yourself to me in rags."

"I did not want to draw attention." Ashi replied, only a bit self-conscious.

"Yes, I suppose so. It would raise awkward questions as to you being here." She laughed at the mental image of it. "You should have been a trained courtesan but your mother insisted on something more," a roll of the eyes, "... _distinguished_. But enough of that, what did you want to talk about? Would you like some?" She offered the box of sweets.

Ashi shook her head. "No, thank you….I'm here because of the prince."

"Oh yes! You met him yesterday, did you not? Well? How did it go? Was he taken with you?" She leaned closer, as though she were engaging in juicy gossip and not at all a mission report.

"Err…" Ashi began, "I suppose he was…"

"Oh. So he requested to see you again?"

"He asked me to come with him to the palace."

The candy piece she was about to eat dropped from her aunt's fingers, mouth closing and opening in surprise. When it faded, a stream of laughter gushed past her red lips before covering it with her sleeve.

"Oh Ashi…" Her aunt spoke again, and Ashi felt her cheeks redden despite herself. "I knew you were good...but  _damn_."

Her aunt listened as Ashi retold the events of her first meeting with the prince, sparing no details of his weird behavior. When she finished, her aunt leaned back against her pillows.

"Hmm...that is odd. But a stroke of luck nonetheless. He's delusional. Take advantage of that. "

Ashi blinked. "What?"

"It makes the job easier if he believes you to be his lost soulmate."

While that was true, it still did not make Ashi any less uneasy. "But you don't find it suspicious?"

"Well, it certainly puts everything way ahead of schedule. I will have to send a raven to your mother about what you told me. If there are any changes you will know. For now, just continue charming the prince."

"But what of him asking me to live with him?"

Her aunt waved off her concern with her sleeve. "Our associates have already begun their move. It is not worth the risk of planting you there prematurely and cast suspicion. Let him chase you for now. Men  _love_  the thrill of the chase."

Ashi felt a protest bubbling inside her throat but she drowned it with her acquiescence. Finished with the discussion, her aunt offered sweets and wine but Ashi declined, having already stayed longer than necessary. She graciously thanked the older woman and excused herself.

When the screens shut, a smirk broke over the tayū's porcelain face.

"This is all going according to plan."

* * *

Two days passed and Jack held the reins to his horse as he bade goodbye to his former teacher. The old man smiled and wished Jack and his men health and fortune on their journey home, giving each one a talisman.

"Thank you." Jack said, touched by the gesture.

"It's the least we can do to show our appreciation."

"You've provided more than enough," Jack insisted, "I just wish there was more we could have done."

The monk raised his almost non-existent eyebrow. "You saved us and helped us stand on our feet again. My boy, what more could you have done?"

Jack hesitated a moment.

"I should have been here sooner…" He confessed, his eyes cast down in shame and sorrow. His horse, sensing his mood, nickered against his shoulder.

The monk laid a bony hand on the other shoulder. "My prince, you cannot be so arrogant to think you have control over death. You do not possess the omnipotence to have prevented it. You may have a sword forged by the gods, but you are not a god, only flesh and bone."

Jack lifted his face, crossed with varied emotions. "But I"-

"Enough!" snorted the monk firmly. "We cannot do any more for the dead but to honor them by seeking out our own happiness.  _And_ ," the old man coughed, a twinkle in his wise eyes, "something tells me that your happiness is back at home."

Jack gaped, color staining his cheeks, much to the amusement of the wise teacher.

"Go home, young prince." He said. "Or perhaps, we can convince you to stay a few more weeks"-

"No thank you!" Jack said, a little too quickly. "I really must return to the capital." He mounted his horse and waved to the large crowd gathered back. Looking down once more at his teacher, Jack smiled. " _Thank you._ "

A whistle and a signal, they were off, the ground rumbling with the beat of more than a dozen horses. Children lined the rice fields beside the road, waving and cheering their heroes as they passed. Jack let the wind whip his face, the sun bearing down on him.

He was alive and happiness awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but as you can see, there was a lot going in this chapter (and in my life too). I would also like to take this chance and say that there is no established real time period in this story; it's a mix and blend of different eras, whatever's convenient. Thank you for your patience and whatever errors you find, I'll rectify at a later time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashi had snuck quietly back inside the townhouse undetected, so when she opened the door to her room, the three maiko girls inside were caught completely off guard.

Satomi saw her first, dropping the hand that held an ornate bronze mirror slowly to her hip. "Big sister…" Her smile was akin to a wince. "We can explain?" The two other girls, who were rummaging through the large chests behind her, froze and reluctantly turned to the door. All three faces were paler than the starch that dusted the rice cakes in Ashi's souvenir bag.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked sternly and then gestured with a nod at the various sized boxes cluttered in her room, most of their contents raided, evidenced by the strewn packaging paper and strings. Ashi mentally sighed in relief at her own foresight to move her tools before having left on her trip. "Did Oka-san decide to turn this into a storage room while I was away?" The matriarch had been against the unscheduled trip but Ashi had fought her to consent.

"Oh, no!" Fumiko spoke, standing abruptly and nearly stumbling on the hem of the oversized robe she wore. "These are all gifts!"

"For you!" Chiyo added, discreetly removing a trinket from her own hair.

Ashi's frown deepened, knowing fully well the answer to the next question she posed.

"And from  _who?_ "

At this, all three girls stood together in a giggling fit.

"Why, the prince of course!"

Ashi shut the panel behind her and handed her travelling bag to one of them. Then, dropping to her knees, she inspected the smooth lacquer of the boxes, each engraved with the royal family's seal against a golden pattern of chrysanthemum. Inside held different treasures: hair ornaments, silk robes and threads, calligraphy tools, cosmetic boxes, ceramic jars of pearl powder, incense pillows, and more. All from the highest quality. It was equal to that of a bridal trousseau. Ashi could not help but inwardly seethe. Did he think he could buy her affection and forgiveness so easily, boasting his wealth like this?

"You should have seen the prince's face when he came back," Fumiko said, shrugging off the robe as she and the others helped themselves to the mochi in Ashi's bag, "when Oka-san told him you left on an impromptu trip to another teahouse for a few days, I swear he was…" She stopped abruptly and turned to Satomi. "Do your impression!"

Satomi cleared her throat before deepening her voice as she mimicked the prince. " _I don't understand_... _What do you mean she's_ not _here?_ " The speech was very polite but had the sharp edge of a concealed blade. Then, she scowled, her eyebrows joining in a dipped center, nostrils flaring below it. " _She left?! And you let her?!_ " She gritted.

Chiyo and Fumiko fell back laughing.

"Oka-san looked like she was going to faint!" The youngest maiko squealed in between breaths of laughter, then looked down to her closed fist in horror. "Oh no! I squeezed a mochi in my hand!" This stirred more humor. Even the corners of Ashi's mouth quirked up.

"All right, that's enough girls." Ashi said, getting them to settle down. "Anything else?"

"Well, the prince wanted to ride over to where you are." Chiyo replied. "But Oka-san actually held him off on that."

"Saying how it's even ruder to pull Big Sister out of an appointment than cancelling beforehand." Fumiko followed, then sighed dramatically. "I was half-expecting him go on an  _"I am the prince!"_  outburst but alas…"

"But as a prince he  _should_ know that." Chiyo spoke on behalf of their Oka-san.

"You just wanted Oka-san to  _really_  collapse, didn't you?" Satomi playfully tugged on Fumiko's sleeve with an, "evil brat!" The youngest maiko retaliated by blowing residual mochi powder from her hand to Satomi's face. This led them to wrestle on the floor, much to Ashi's exasperation.

"Break it up you two." Chiyo intervened. "We have to help get Big Sister ready!"

Ashi blinked. "Ready? I just got back and I shouldn't be expecting clients so soon."

Fumiko rolled up from the floor with a grin. "You have to get ready for the prince."

Ashi narrowed her eyes. "I can't just head to the palace without notice."

"Oh that won't be problem…" snickered Satomi. "He's already here."

* * *

Jack gazed out into the back garden from the engawa, trying his best to breathe in the tranquility of the flowers and rock arrangement. The wind chime above signaled a passing breeze. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply as he turned the teacup in his hands. It had been nearly a week since he last saw Ashi and missed out on their arranged meeting. His heart thudded against his chest as undesired thoughts poured inside his head.

Despite the Oka-san's repeated reassurance of Ashi's eventual return, the icy ball of dread still coalesced inside of him, the unwanted whispers of his secret fears baiting his heart. Perhaps, that night had been a trick of moonlight, and his culminated sadness conjured Ashi's image onto a poor unsuspecting woman who shared the same name. It also was not outside the realm of possibility that this was all some malevolent trick conjured by a malicious spirit or djinn. His fingers laced tightly around the ceramic, the warmth of the tea long gone.

"Your highness."

Jack immediately turned, drawn like a monk to the tolls of prayer.

Ashi kneeled from a respectable distance, dressed in maroon silk embroidered with peonies and peacock feathers. Her hair gleamed brightly from the daylight, accessorized with gold mizuhiki cords knotted and twisted into butterflies. She smiled serenely in her greeting, secretly quenching her ego from his dumbstruck expression. His appearance was much more presentable, his hair fastened securely, emphasizing the square cut of his jaw and sharp cheekbones. His attire however gave nothing away of his highborn status.

Her forehead barely touched the floor when his exclamation startled her upright from her bow.

" _Where were you?!_ "

Ashi blinked. "Pardon?"

Jack put away his tea and crawled over to her, features crossed. "Do you know how dangerous it is to travel? And by yourself? I've had to increase security checkpoints!"

 _Ah_ , Ashi thought, that explained the unusual number of people on her way back. She took a small breath and leveled his gaze coolly. "I did not travel a long distance. The teahouse I visited is barely half a day's travel on foot."

"You stayed there for  _days_." Jack pointed out, as though it were a capital offense to the chrysanthemum throne. "And I was informed that this had not been organized beforehand."

She could feel a vein throb in her temple but Ashi masked her annoyance, tilting her head meekly as she concealed her lower face with a sleeve. "Your highness, there is no royal decree preventing me to go wherever I please. And also," She quickly added before he could get a word in, "I  _suddenly_  had a lot of free time after a  _cancelled_  appointment and I am not one for idle hands."

Jack's eyes widened at her pointed words. Then, all tension seemed to evaporate from him as he sat back on his heels, shoulders sagging with what could only be described as the weight of mason stones. One large hand reached out behind his neck as he looked to her with an almost pained expression.

"...I apologize" His voice softened dramatically. "I had no right to speak to you in such a boorish manner. And especially after missing our agreed upon meeting…" His face scrunched up more, as he searched her face. "I beg your forgiveness." Then, he bowed down in front of her, so low that he merged with the flooring.

Ashi's sleeve dropped, as did her jaw. "Your highness!" She exclaimed, horrified. "Please, raise your head!"

The idea of a prince bowing deeply to a commoner was unheard of!

Jack slowly did so, his face more relaxed. "Please. I've told you to abandon formality. It's just Jack." He smiled. "We have much to talk about." He moved closer to the edge of the engawa, swinging out his legs and signaling her to join him. Ashi arranged her kimono as she sat beside him, her feet dangling freely alongside his.

"Umm…" Jack turned and appraised her. "I...like your dress...you look very beautiful in it." His tongue-tied praise was devoid of any courtly charm. Ashi smiled at him in return, gracefully touching one side of her hair, bringing his attention to her dainty fingers as she let it slide down her jaw to the length of her neck until they rested on her clavicle.

"That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

Jack gulped audibly at her action.

She was much more receptive than last time, speaking and smiling sweetly. It made him  _nervous_. Even back in Aku's future, her presence made him conscious about everything, especially his then burgeoning feelings towards her. Honor-bound, he had tried to distance himself but that only shortened their time together, having only declared his feelings before he was sent back to his original time to finally purge the world of Aku.

Then, she disappeared.

The memory brought a pang to his heart. Although he ultimately did not regret his quest's end, Jack wished he had cherished his time with Ashi more and to have revealed his feelings sooner. All the tender moments they could have shared together had he not left her that morning in the desert filled him with remorse. In the fifty years he had spent in that miserable world, he had always desired a speedy end to his journey. But after having found and then lost Ashi, he wished he could have prolonged their time together.

"Jack?"

Jack blinked, his thoughts receding to the back of his head. "Uh, yes?"

"I asked if your urgent business had been settled." Her eyes scolded him teasingly. "Were you not listening?"

"Oh! Uh...yes of course." He answered sheepishly, colored with embarrassment.

"If I may ask, what was it about?"

Jack's smile thinned, eyebrows sinking.

"I'm afraid it's not a matter fit for conversation. You'll have to pardon me."

Ashi blinked in surprise.

"Oh, of course." In that moment, she had not considered the possibility of him denying her anything. After all, he had thrown himself at her with worshipping devotion since the night they met. She could not help but be a little miffed. "I was just curious…" She said, eyeing him wondrously. "Considering you left so suddenly."

The corners of his eyes sagged with guilt. "I'm sorry about that." He reached for her hand, caressing the knuckles with his thumb. "Please know that I was truly looking forward to seeing you."

Ashi squeezed his hand in return, her reply tinged with gentle consideration. "I confess...I was quite upset when you stood me up for the second time around. But it was still childish of me to leave just as suddenly. I'm sorry for that."

Jack could not help but grin at her admission. " _Ah_. So you did leave to punish me."

In playful anger, Ashi snatched her hand back and folded her arms with a pout, tossing her head back with a disapproving grunt. Jack was only too happy to play along.

"Please, Ashi. I could not bear it if you ignored me now after having me suffer in wait."

Ashi eyed him with the indifference of a cypress deity. "Oh? Did my Oka-san and sisters fail to give you a good reception?"

"Oh they did! The guest house they arranged for me was very accommodating."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Guest house…?"

"Yes," Jack said, "that small house over there." He pointed to the far right corner of the garden, where the facade of a small structure stood unassumingly, half-hidden by a maple tree in front of it. Ashi's face blanched, her eyes blinking rapidly as thought it could dispel the truth.

"Jack! That's for  _gardening tools_." Surely Oka-san would have offered him the finest inn in the city or at the very least, the best room in the townhouse. But to allow him to stay in what was essentially a shack? Him? The royal prince? " _Please_. Tell me you jest."

Jack laughed at her evident concern. "It's fine. I wanted a quiet place to meditate, close to the garden as possible. Your family did make sure to dress it with all the trappings of comfort...even if they did disapprove of my choice."

"But it's not proper." Ashi insisted with heavy punctuation. "A person of  _your_  standing should not have to settle for"—

" _Ashi_." Jack calmly interrupted. "It did not matter whether it was a grass pillow or the mossy grit of a fallen tree, they were all luxuries to me so long as I could rest." His eyes softened, a veil of memory coming over him.

"Are you speaking of your quest?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Jack nodded, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I've travelled perhaps more than thousands of li, learning to adapt with little to no comforts. It really doesn't matter what my lodgings are."

 _But it should_ , Ashi thought. Royalty stood on a pampered pedestal, looking down at the masses that suffered and supplied for their wealth. The stories she had been told since birth were full of their misdeeds and their manipulative deception. Looking at Jack, he seemed so harmless in his humble robe and inoffensive nature...but she was taught better. A serpent's scales could hide beneath the leaves.

"Also…" Jack continued, lifting his lashes to look at her. "I wanted to be as close as possible when you returned."

 _No doubt to impose your fantasies!_  She bristled in her mind, agitated by her own musings. But outwardly, she tilted her chin and flashed him a smile worth its gold. He was at once captivated and she further inflamed the color in his cheeks with words savored on her tongue.

"You do me great honor,  _my prince_."

His mouth parted. And slowly, Jack leaned forward, eyes preying intently on the rosy lips that sourced her silky words.

"Ashi"—

"Your highness"~! came a singsong voice that immediately made Jack pull away, his back as straight as a reed. Ashi peeked behind her shoulder as Oka-san ambled into view.

"I just procured the most wonderful—Ashi!" She staggered back in shock, nearly dropping the burden in her arms. "You're back!"

Ashi bowed her head. "I'm home, Oka-san."

"I was beginning to worry! I was going to send a messenger out if you had not returned by tomorrow," clucked the old woman as she lowered onto her knees, setting down her wrapped items. "I brought the prince's midday meal."

Ashi frowned in confusion. A midday meal? Only country people ate three meals a day. Jack already scooted over on his knees as though investigating a treasured find, one hand rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"It's the finest hayazushi in all of Edo!" Oka-san boasted, as though her very own hands molded the contents inside. "I thought you would enjoy it. I'll have these plated and Ashi can pour you a drink." She turned to her charge with an instructive nod. "She can play you the shamisen or zither while you eat."

Ashi made to excuse herself to prepare but Jack held his hand up.

"There is no need. I want Ashi to share this with me."

Both Ashi and Oka-san stared at him in astonishment. "Your highness…" The matriarch began uncertainly, sharing concerned glances with Ashi. "Ashi will have her meal afterwards. Women eat after the men, it's the standard"—

"I think it's silly." Jack injected lightheartedly. "I see no reason why we have to dine separately."

"But"—

"In fact," Jack continued without missing a beat. "It's such a beautiful day that perhaps we can have a picnic and watch the flowers as we eat." His eyes turned eagerly for Ashi's approval.

"Well I…" Unsure, she looked to her Oka-san for guidance, engaging in a silent conversation of shifting eyes and faint gestures. There were really no other options in this predicament and Ashi could not draw out her hesitation either.

She accepted.

* * *

Ashi clutched the bottle of sake close to her obi as she kept a respectable distance behind Jack. Oka-san made sure that they had all that they needed for their little excursion. She had taken Ashi aside before they left, lecturing her to be mindful about taking liberties. Her words however were contradicted by the encouraging twinkle in her eyes that rivaled the sparks she lit for their outing.

Jack carried mostly everything. Lifting the rolled up straw mat over his shoulder as he held the wrapped boxes of food and utensils by the secured knots. The bottle of spirits was all she won in her insistence to help.

He truly was an odd prince. She had expected he summon a palanquin or rickshaw or, at the very least, servants to carry their wares and shade them with parasols. Instead, he opted they walk to their destination, immersing in the fair-weather scenery of their languid pace.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, halting Ashi as well. The brim of his straw hat concealed his face as he turned around. "Am I walking too fast?"

Ashi shook her head. "No, I'm perfectly able to keep up with you."

"You're far behind though," he noted.

"Well…" Ashi rubbed her lips together, wondering if royalty had a different practice to the common etiquette she was taught. "I'm supposed to stay a few steps behind you."

The words were barely spoken when he marched over to her side, regarding her with a gentle smile. "I prefer if we continue like this." Her eyes widened, a protest cusping on her breath, but Jack paid no heed as they resumed walking. They were now two handspans apart, his sleeve brushing occasionally against hers.

"Would you like to take my hat?" He offered after a time. "If it's too sunny for you."

"I will have to decline..." She posited, wryly amused at the image of wearing such a ridiculous article to her finely coordinated ensemble.

"Oh! Of course." He said, realizing the same thing. "Your head would be too big anyway"—his eyes flashed in horror— "Ah! Not that you...I—I meant your hair! Your hair is too big—um but in a good way! Your head is normal sized! Perfectly so!" The items rattled in his energetic ramble.

He looked so foolish that Ashi could not help but laugh.

* * *

They spread out their mat under a large tree facing the river. Swarms of children lined the other riverbank, most of them wading in the calm shallow waters as others hoisted colorful kites into the sky. Jack watched in amusement as Ashi filled his cup.

"There is no better sign of prosperity than watching children play." Jack said, taking a sip. Ashi quietly agreed but found her eyes more drawn to the paper butterfly and fish dancing in the sky. The patterns on one butterfly wing resembled deep red eyes, eyes she had been taught to worship.

"Ashi?"

She blinked away, startled. "Yes?"

Jack leaned back against the tree, a nervous tic in his voice.

"I want to ask you a question…"

Ashi squared her shoulders, painting on her demure smile.

"And what may that be?"

"Were you...happy as a child?" He asked. "I'm sorry if it's preposterous of me to ask given the country's recent history. But were you...happy? Before Aku?"

 _Happy?_  It was such a silly word, bred from ignorant whimsy. A concept that had been corrupted by those in power, which her mother had expressed time and again. True happiness could only be attained through their master Aku. Everything else was an ephemeral dream.

 _Nothing is without suffering. Those who sow the darkness, reap the light._  It was a statement echoed throughout her training. One Ashi relied on to banish the madness that manifested itself during the harshest of trials.

"Ashi?" Jack broke through her thoughts again, waiting for her answer.

Her fingers tightly gripped the neck of the sake bottle.

"Of course I was." Ashi beamed with a light shake of her head. " _My prince_. You ask the strangest questions."

He did not say anything, merely studying her face with a thoughtful expression. Ashi hastily looked away.

"Come now," She set aside the bottle and unwrapped the meal they had come here to enjoy. "We should eat."

She removed the lid of the two-tiered boxes, the aroma immediately wafting out. Slices of different fish draped enticingly on each cushion of vinegared rice. Ashi's mouth watered despite herself and Jack seemed to share the same sentiment, grabbing a box and digging in.

With his bare hands.

Ashi shrieked, garnering the attention of a few onlookers.

"Jack..." She lowered her tone, pink with embarrassment. " _What are you doing?_ "

Jack chuckled. "I find that this is best eaten with by hand."

"But I have chopsticks!" She said, presenting them to him like a god to a primitive being. "There's no need for you to...eat like this…"

To her frustration, he still declined, enthusiastically plopping more fish and rice into his mouth in rapid succession. Ashi squeezed her eyes shut, controlling her rising temper.  _This is….fine._ She told herself. He was a prince. A  _weird_  one but he could do as he pleased. With a sigh, she focused on her own share, picking at her food with actual utensils.

"Ashi!"

Ashi inwardly grumbled as she forced another smile.

"Yes?"

She was met with a slab of yellowtail meat thrust to her face. "Have you tried this yet?" Jack asked eagerly, as though she did not have an identical set of her own. "It's the best one so far!"

Ashi winced, grabbing his wrist with the intention of gently pushing it away when an idea struck her. Just as it had come to her, Jack realized his own action and tried to withdraw, sputtering apologies for his bad manners. Ashi however did not release his hand, instead, she tugged it closer. He made a choked gasp as Ashi took the food from his fingers with her mouth, lips and teeth grazing his skin. She leaned back, quietly chewing in satisfaction. Swallowing, she batted her lashes innocently.

"Please don't tell anyone about this..."

His only reaction was staring at his own hand in disbelief.

* * *

They rinsed out the boxes and washed their hands in the river before packing everything up, with the weight of their load significantly reduced.

An amezaiku artist on the street distracted them as they both stopped to watch him pull and shape softened candy into small creatures. It was so enthralling that Jack asked the artist if he could try it. For a good fifteen minutes, Ashi (and the rest of the crowd) took pleasure in Jack's sad attempts at recreating the artist's lifelike goldfish. Every time the candy hardened, he had to start all over again. Eventually, he gave up and paid a generous sum to the artist. Then, he presented Ashi with his misshapen sugar sculpture on a sick.

"It sort of resembles a flower….right?"

"Oh yes, definitely." She said, being nice about it.

As they continued their way back, crossing a stately bridge, Jack paused to gaze at the water, their reflections staring back at them.

"It still amazes me…" He said, his words aching with emotion. "That you're  _actually_  here."

Ashi lightly cupped his hand on the railing, peering up to him with a tender expression as she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, my prince."

His eyes softened at her words. Drawing a breath of courage, he bent his knees, face leaning forward. As the gap between their lips shortened, Ashi retrieved her hand, spun around, and simply walked away. Jack with his puckered lips blinked in dismayed shock.

"We should hurry back." She said cheerfully, as though nothing transpired. "I promised the girls a game of Go."

* * *

Ashi did not spare him a glance, not even once after they returned to the townhouse. Jack could not help his eyes from trailing after her, following her every moment as she came to and fro the room where they held games. They had not even said a word to each other as well, with Ashi too busy indulging her sisters over trivial matters.

She was sitting primly between two of the maikos, engaging in light-hearted banter, paying no heed to the current match.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent, your highness." Fumiko spoke up, reminding Jack of his turn.

"Oh right." He nodded apologetically, pulling a slate from the kitani bowl and placing it on the board without a second thought. The moment the piece made a soft clack, his gaze immediately flew back to Ashi. Fumiko sighed as she began rearranging the black and white stones.

" _Ahem_."

"Oh." Jack returned to the tenchimasa board. "I see that you beat me again. You are quite skilled."

The young maiko did not seem pleased with his praise though.

"How strange." Satomi laughed, giving Jack an excuse to look over to where Ashi was again. "Fumiko usually never wins at Go."

"The odds were in my favor today." Fumiko mumbled haughtily as she began putting away the slates and clamshells.

"Your highness," said Chiyo, "Since Ashi has returned does that mean you will be going back to the palace?"

Jack blanched at the reminder. He had promised his parents that he would only stay with the karyukai until Ashi's return. He still had some responsibilities in court and now that she was back, he would have to keep his word. He tried not to betray his thoughts with a stiff smile.

"Yes. That is correct."

Satomi grinned.

"Will Ashi be coming with you?"

"Satomi!" Ashi admonished.

"What? He came here for  _you_."

"You should not speak so forwardly!"

"Actually…" Jack meekly intervened. "That's a matter I would like to discuss with Ashi...um in  _private_." At this, the maiko girls glanced among another with a mischievous smirk, much to Ashi's chagrin.

"Very well…" Fumiko said in a songlike manner. "We should pester Oka-san instead then."

"Would not  _want_  to disturb you both," snickered Satomi as the three of them tiptoed outside, not bothering with the basic formalities of exiting.

Ashi could only shake her head.

"Forgive them, Jack." She said. "For speaking and acting familiarly towards you."

"No, it's fine." Jack assured her. "I much prefer speaking to people without worrying about rules."

"Yes." Ashi smiled, folding her hands neatly on her lap. "I've noticed how liberal you are."

"Would you...view the garden with me?" He asked, getting up on his feet and extending a hand towards her. Ashi took it and they stepped out to the garden for what would undoubtedly be an important conversation.

* * *

The crickets began their soft recital, celebrating the moonlight as Jack laid on his futon, distraught. His conversation with Ashi played over and over inside his head like the holographic images of the distant future. He could not sleep, her answer ringing between his ears.

" _I'm sorry, Jack."_  Her words echoed.  _"But I can't accept such an offer."_

He had invited her to stay at the palace as his guest, and she had refused. Jack didn't understand. She had been more than encouraging with her dewy-eyed looks and endearing words that he did not imagine. He remembered how she ate off his fingers and immediately regretted it, rolling onto his stomach to abate the memory. The blood burned hotly in his cheeks that the sheets seemed at risk of catching fire.

Jack sighed into his buckwheat pillow, hoping sleep would lay claim to his troubles. As he laid once more onto his back, he realized that perhaps he was rushing into this. Rushing  _her_. Of course,  _this_  Ashi did not match his feelings and she had responded to his eagerness with such poise, that it was worthy of admiration. The more he thought of it, the more shame filled him, lumping in his throat like a squeezed pebble. Tomorrow before his departure, he would apologize to Ashi for his impudent behavior.

There was a rustle outside.

Jack immediately sat up.

"Who's there?" He called out cautiously, listening to the approaching footfalls.

A figure's shadow lent itself to the screen doors.

"Jack?"

His eyes widened.

"Ashi?"

He scrambled out of his futon and managed to slide open the panel without making a ruckus. The cold air infiltrated his dwelling but it did not register to Jack. Even in the faint cloud-covered moonlight, he could make out her features. She stood, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Ashi said timidly. "But it's rather cold...and I can only imagine it must be colder for you out here." She removed her slippers and stepped up. The old wood did not creak as she sat on her heels to lay a thick folded blanket in front of him.

He did not know what to say besides the obvious.

"It's late." His tone was more clipped than he intended.

"Yes..." She said, her fingers laced uncertainly. "I...suppose I should go then. Forgive me."

"No, wait!" He reached forward, encircling her wrist in his hand. "I didn't mean to sound dismissive. I appreciate your kind gesture...but you did not have to worry about me. I didn't lie when I said I was comfortable." He trailed off with a nervous laugh, scolding himself at the back of his mind. Releasing her hand, he tried to recover with an awkward smile. "Thank you...and good night."

As his fingers grasped the material of the blanket, Ashi's hands cupped over his.

His head whipped up, meeting her stare.

"I'm the one who must ask forgiveness…" She whispered. "For I'm the one who lied about my being here." Then, she took his right hand and lifted it to cradle her cheek. Jack's mouth parted in surprise as his fingers reveled in the warm satin softness of her face. He watched in awe as she turned her head to press a kiss into his undeserving palm, her eyes never straying from his.

"I have to clarify something with you...my prince. About my answer earlier." She said quietly. "I can't accept your offer…."

His lungs swelled as Ashi moved closer, leaning up to him until their breaths mingled between their lips. "...not yet."

_Not yet..._

She lowered his hand and pulled away. This time, Jack did not stop her. Not even as she put on her slippers and walked back inside the house. Of course, she must have wished him a good night's sleep. The formality was ingrained in her.

But the thunderous beating of his heart must have swallowed her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter off of my back. I hope you enjoyed. Please do leave a comment about what you think and I apologize for any typos and stuff. As always, any errors will be rectified at a later time. Lots of things are happening for the jashi fandom, mainly the jashizine in which I am a part of. You can learn more about it by heading over to the homepage (jashizine dot tumblr dot com).
> 
> Heads up! I'm going to be abroad for a couple of months, but I'll still work on the next chapter while I'm away. Thanks always for your support and I hope to hear your feedback!


End file.
